Zorthenport
|origin = Champions Of The Multiverse |species = Zorth, Intelligent Titan |age = 114 |alignment = Chaotic Evil |occupation = President Of Austzorth Public Leader Of The Alien Human Containment Bionic Military |personality = Complete Monster Aggressive Bossy Ruthless Arrogant |affiliation = Alien Human Containment Bionic Military |powers/skills = |skills = Godly strength Godly speed Godly durability |items_and_weapons = Minigun Grenades Loose shotgun Rocket launcher Pistol Jetpack TimePortalGun 2000 Invincible potion |hobby = Making Earth his own alien exoplanet Destroying heroism Making humanity extinct |goals = Kill anyone who trespass in his lair (Except his people who born in his place, His alien guards, and his friends) And destroy the world with his alien-human army |heroic_acts = None |crimes = Mass murder Genocide Invasion Stalking Assassination Abuse Terrorism Dictatorships World Domination Theft Child Murder |first_appearence: = The Return Of Nekrozoth (coming soon) |latest_appearence: = N/A |status = Alive |type_of_villain = Insane Dictator }} Zorthenport, Also known as Villain The First or The Creator Of Chaos is the one of the main antagonists of the Multiversal Legends Franchise' ''(along with Malroc). He is a character from Scratch . He is also the character that came to the place that Nekrozoth had died, But Zorthenport later than revives Nekrozoth for revenge on the champions who defeated him lastly. History Childhood Zorthenport was an orphan after he was born on December 13, 1905 in Jacksonville, Florida, Zorthenport started homeschooling himself for a long time. Until 1930, A family moved in his house. Zorthenport had to run away with his stuff from his house forever, He moved out. Adulthood Zorthenport founded a red house that was on sale, He moved in the house. After that, He started homeschooling himself again. But also what he did in his late adulthood, He drinks Immesia and sleep, He got taller and taller. Until 1950, The house was rotten and dirty. Zorthenport had to move out again. This time, He moved to Russia to a presidential house. He still continues to homeschool himself, But again in 10 years, The presidential house was on fire and Zorthenport had to move out once again. When he got out of the house, He saw zorth primates walking around the side walk beside his house, He asks them if they bring him somewhere to live, So they did, To Zorthsville. Zorthenport showed stuff of how intelligent he is, That made him to be president of the country. He moved to a facility-like mansion that looks incredibly tall and nice. He moved the and lived there forever, And he didn't homeschool himself again. But one day, Zorthenport was bored that he created an evil military called The Alien Human Containment Bionic Military with John Mac. And he was hiring Zorthes and Human allies to be a soldier, a medic, a spectator, a guard and a S.W.A.T guard. The military got even more bigger and bigger, Zorthenport become pure evil and started being a dictator. Appearance Zorth Zorthenport is 300 centimeters tall zorth that wears red armor, black sleeves, purple bow tie, black pants with metal shoes, And black hair. His mouth has big teeth and it's very non-lipped, He also has black eyes with white pupils. Overworld Titan Zorthenport's titan is a zorth titan bigger than the Colossus Titan and Rod Reiss's Titan ranging to 1940 kilometers. His titan form is very distinguishing, resembling as the Armored Titan but in zorth titan form. With green-armored marks around his titan form, Yet Zorthenport's titan does not have skin but with the green-armored marks around it, His titan form also has rare white eyes looking like it's relaxed or tired. Pure Titan Not very much about Zorthenport's pure titan, But his pure titan form has purple eyes, straight weird teeth and a muscular body. Pyromaniac-Overworld Titan (Phrase 2 Titan) Zorthenport second phrase of his titan form is very disturbing. It has stoned skin with cracked marks with magma hidden inside, holed-eyes with magma dripping out, A unexpected magma-filled skeleton-like nose, A big mouth covered with magma everywhere with stoned straps sticking outside of his messy mouth. outside of his titan form, He has pumping black smoke coming from his back, his back of his head, his legs and his back of his arms. The smoke was very gigantic, It can ruin the environment or the air quality in the world. Inside of his titan form. It's made out of hydrogen, carbon dioxide and fiery gas, causing his titan body temperature sent to 945,145,470° degrees. Also there's a lot of magma flowing above of the stomach, Possibly can vaporize a devoured person in the magma just by it touching it. Personality Zorthenport is very aggressive, bossy, ruthless, and a pure evil dictator. He plans very evil plans for his army and his servants to rule the world, Making it into his alien exoplanet called Zorth-15a. And also making humanity extinct and killing a lots of people and getting the DNA from them. He causes malignity upon any hero who is against him, And offensively killing them easily with his powers and weapons, He is very genocidal and arrogant. Declaring on his personality, He caused treason to other universes upon his enemyships of his villainy. He was trying to stop Heroism so he can rule the world without heroes trying to defeat him. His titan powers makes him even more obsessive to his abilities to attack an enemy. For months later, Zorthenport killed Barney Calhoun's best friend, Gordon Freeman with a minigun. That makes Calhoun want to defeat Zorthenport indirectly. He is literally offensive due to his words. Zorthenport is very hectoring because of his dissociate and villainous behavior. Due to his actions, Zorthenport would kill someone with his powers or weapons or even rob a bank. He also will destroy quadrillions of universes with his strong abilities for his harm. Zorthenport is colossal-universally intelligent that he can know everything from math, science, geography, astronomy and more due to his crazy intelligence. The more he does evil stuff, The more eviler he gets. Zorthenport is completely remorseless because he is careless and he doesn't have a feeling guilty or sad. Power And Abilities Powers *'''Laser Attacks: Zorthenport could burn anything on sight with this power by powering it up higher *'Enhanced Sight': Zorthenport can see a object or an entity 346,684,546,673,832 meters away like a powerful telescope. If he's done with this ability, He touches his lids of his eyes and automatically turns back to normal. *'Teleportation': Zorthenport can teleport far away or near due to this power. It sometimes requires Enhanced Sight. *'Telekinesis': Zorthenport can move things fast or slow in the same time. *'Manipulation': Zorthenport can make a person or a thing froze by time by using this power like a black hole. *'Choking Manipulation': Zorthenport can choke somebody without holding by raising his hand posed like he's holding something but he's actually not. *'Infinity God Manipulation': One of Zorthenport's strongest powers, Zorthenport turns into a Infinity God by raising and combining all of his powers in one power. Once he does that, He has the ability to fly. *'Relationship-Change Possession': Zorthenport is able to change someone's relationship to another someone by controlling and possessing them with disorders and giving them brain tumors, He can choose dislike or like due to changing their relationships. *'Black Magic': Zorthenport uses this power to haunt someone down to make that person scared endlessly. *'Deleting Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to delete someone or object from existence like a computer. *'Disguising': Zorthenport has the power to disguise as someone for a robbery, spying mission or a killing mission. *'Supernova Punching': Zorthenport can punch someone violently like a supernova. *'Self-Substance': Zorthenport does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to live. *'Crossover-Traveling': Zorthenport has the power to travel to any cartoon, anime, movie, story, or a video game. *'Necromancy': Zorthenport can create an energy ball made out of mass electricity and hurl to somebody violently. *'Oneirokinesis': Zorthenport can manipulate and control brainwaves into nightmares in a sleeping person. *'Umbrakinesis': Zorthenport is able to control darkness and lightness of everything, Even the sun. *'Time Manipulation': Zorthenport can control time backwards and forwards anytime. *'Age Manipulation': Zorthenport can manipulate somebody's age to old or young. *'Universe Manipulation': Zorthenport could control a force of the universe variously. *'Planet Manipulation': Zorthenport can manipulate a planet's appearance, atmosphere, surface and more. *'Reviving Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to revive a dead person. *'Classification Manipulation': Zorthenport can reclassify a person, a animal or a object. *'Fear Inducement': Zorthenport is able to bring fear and despair to his enemies. *'Immortality': Zorthenport is able to live forever, Even other zorthes. *'Death Manipulation': Zorthenport can kill somebody without bare hands or a weapon. All he has to do is to stare at them crazily. *'Disease Spreading': Zorthenport is able to spread plagues and diseases everywhere on the planet. *'Titan Controlling': Like the Beast Titan, Zorthenport could control, create and kill Titans while being a Zorth or a Titan. *'Personality Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to change and manipulate somebody's personality into bad, good, hardheaded, shy, mischievous, and more. *'Weather Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to change the weather into a hurricane, a tornado, a sandstorm, a lightning storm and more storms. *'Event Manipulation': Zorthenport can make bad and good events happen right now like a war, a asteroid coming to hit earth, the sun ready to die, the end of the world, a retrograde, a protestation, a race, a black hole sucking everything including earth and more. *'Omnimalevolence': Zorthenport can create evil demons, gods, new villains, and more, and kill them. *'Life Bringing Manipulation': Zorthenport can bring something to life. *'Titan Scream': Like the Beast Titan/Zeke Yeager, Zorthenport can turn people into titans by screaming so loud. Abilities *'Charging': Zorthenport uses this ability to bump into someone violently. *'Strength': Zorthenport is extremely strong, His strength level is unknown because it's so colossally strong that it could beat a gigantic monster or a powerful god. *'Stamina': Zorthenport's stamina is at the same power level as his strength. *'Speed': Zorthenport's speed is also the same power level as his strength and his stamina, Faster than light. *'Extraordinary Intelligence': Zorthenport acquires all the knowledge in his mind to power up into a powerful god. *'Flying': Zorthenport uses this ability when he's a Infinity God. Trivia *Zorthenport commands all of his people, alien guards, and soldiers when he sees a trespasser. *Zorthenport cannot die of every dangerous thing that happens including weapons like guns, knives, poison, attacks and more. *His obsession is to start a war against other sides of the world, He probably sends his giant army to that place to invade it for the war. *Zorthenport was made after the Ford Model B is First Produced. *Zorthenport's weapons have infinite ammo. *Zorthenport has the ability to burn places with his laser attack. *Zorthenport's phrase 2 titan has a power than can pump fire and magma with his hands. *Zorthenport's phrase 2 titan has an atmosphere mostly made out of carbon dioxide, even inside. *Zorthenport is extremely and incredibly powerful than any supervillain in the observable universe. *Zorthes and him cannot be sucked up or get in a black hole. *Zorthenport and the Zorthes can live forever, Even when the universe dies. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:YossonXD Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deities Category:Cosmic beings Category:Immortal Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Power-Hungry Category:Supreme Beings Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Incomprehensible Category:Non-Canon